


Inesperado.

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foi inesperado, mas quem disse que você reclamou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not yours, and you're not mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ana Clara Paixão.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ana+Clara+Paix%C3%A3o.).



> Homestuck não me pertence e sim a Andrew Hussie, mas isso você já sabia.  
> Minha primeira fic em um longo prazo de hiatus além de minha primeira em Homestuck, então peguem leve.

 

  
_“But we can sit and pass the time...”_

-x-

Vocês dois se conheceram na internet, aos treze anos de idade. Foi quase amizade instantânea.  
Ela vivia em outro estado, mas a distancia não foi um problema na época. Conversavam todos os dias sem falta.

Quando ela se mudou para o seu bairro, aos dezesseis, todos em seu colégio ficaram surpresos ao verem vocês dois juntos. Ela era pequena e fofa, com seus olhos verdes e cabelos negros, enquanto você era alto e _forte_ , além de “esquisito”, como todos lhe diziam. Não tinham nenhum gosto em comum aparente, mas mesmo assim estavam sempre um do lado do outro. Melhores amigos para sempre, ela dizia.   
Nem é preciso dizer que Nepeta se adaptou rápido ao local, fazendo amigos já no primeiro dia e entrando para o grupo de roleplay.

 

-X-X-

Você não se lembra do porque exatamente de ter feito aquilo, foi no automático.

Ela chorava ao seu lado, abraçada ao próprio corpo e a pelúcia chamada Pounce de León que você havia dado a ela de aniversário. Havia sido rejeitada pelo Vantas novamente. Os soluços que vinham dela junto das lágrimas eram curtos e quebravam seu coração. Você tinha de fazer algo para ajuda-la, fazê-la sorrir, mas não sabia o que. Nunca se dera bem com esse tipo de assunto.

Então você a beijou.

Apenas um toque de lábios, o suficiente para fazê-la parar de chorar por choque. Ela não o rejeitou, mas também não retribuiu. Apenas ficou ali, quieta, enquanto você sentia os finos e macios lábios dela nos seus.

Ela sabia que não era dela que você gostava. O conhecia bem demais para pensar nisso, sabia que você amava uma garota do curso de história de sua faculdade, Aradia Megido. Mesmo sabendo disso, ela não o perguntou o por quê. Só aceitou o beijo em silêncio.

Vocês nunca falaram sobre isso, apenas agiram normalmente dias depois.

A confusão nublava sua mente.  
Nepeta era sua melhor amiga e você havia a beijado em um ato impulsivo. E, mesmo assim, você não se arrependia do beijo. Você tinha sentido que era o certo a se fazer.

Ela estava ao seu lado quando você decidiu dizer o que sentia à Aradia. Ela te apoiava a se declarar para sua amada. Dizia que você merecia ser feliz e achar alguém, não importando o qual estranho você fosse ou o que os outros falassem de você. Você sorriu para ela, dizendo que ela também merecia ser feliz. Ela não lhe deu uma resposta.

Quando você foi rejeitado, ela também estava ao seu lado para te ajudar.  
E, para a sua surpresa, ela o beijou dessa vez.

Você retribuiu. De forma cuidadosa, tinha medo de quebra-la em seus braços devido a sua força.  
Não que Nepeta fosse fraca, sua aparência enganava, mas você ainda temia não conseguir regular sua força. Sempre fora um pouco bruto demais com coisas delicadas.

Ela resmungou por culpa de sua delicadeza desnecessária e você se permitiu rir um pouco, lembrando-se de algumas de suas infinitas brigas por culpa desse tópico. Ela perguntou se você já estava se sentindo melhor e você mentiu dizendo que sim, não aceitando a sua resposta ela te abraçou a noite inteira até adormecerem lado a lado.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não foi Aradia com quem você sonhou.


	2. I like it here beside you dear

_“You're even more than you appear”_

-X-

Quando já estavam no final do segundo ano de suas faculdades, Nepeta sugeriu que morassem juntos em um apartamento pequeno e aconchegante perto da faculdade. Não é nem preciso dizer que você aceitou.  
Seus amigos riram felizes da noticia, soltando piadas de que agora só faltava que os dois assumissem logo o namoro, fazendo com que ficassem envergonhados.

 _“Será purrfeito!”_ Ela disse animada enquanto pendurava seus desenhos na parede de seu novo lar. Você riu com o trocadilho de gato que a garota soltou, Nepeta só voltava a sua antiga mania quando estava realmente feliz.

Você a ajudou a pendurar o resto dos desenhos nos lugares mais altos, mesmo que agora Nepeta não fosse tão baixa, você ainda era algumas cabeças mais alto que ela. Pendurou também um de seus arcos, sendo lembrado pela mesma o quão ruim você era na mira. Não importava, você ainda amava o esporte.

Quando o apartamento ficou pronto, vocês comemoraram com um pequeno jantar entre amigos.  
Tudo na decoração era a cara de Nepeta, dos enfeites rosa de chá às figuras de gatos por toda a parte, porém ainda tinha um pouco seu em cada canto. Como alguns robôs inacabados ao lado do sofá e seu Arco e flecha.  
Você queria pôr um de seus magníficos pôsteres de _fortes_ criaturas equinas na parede de seu quarto, porém ela o impediu dizendo que não iria dormir olhando para _aquilo_.

Você havia ficado confuso por um tempo, afinal era o _seu_ quarto e não o dela, mas deixou o assunto morrer.

Por um momento você havia se esquecido de um pequeno problema chamado Vantas, o qual por estar no seu ciclo de amigos apareceu no jantar na mesma noite.  
Você tentou conter o estranho sentimento que surgiu em seu peito ao notar que os dois sumiram em meio à comemoração. Você supostamente teria de ficar feliz por ela, certo? Ela ficaria feliz por você caso a situação fosse contrária, pensou.

Você também tentou conter o soco que quis descontar no outro ao encontrar Nepeta chorando em seu quarto depois que todos foram embora. Ela lhe implorou para não ir atrás dele, dizendo que não era culpa de Karkat e que não foi isso que a fez chorar.

Não acreditando muito, você perguntou então o que havia acontecido.

Ela não o respondeu. E ao tentar novamente, você sentiu sua mão em seu rosto o parando.

Ela o beijou pela segunda vez, decidida, deixando a pergunta morrer sem ser resposta.  
Você retribuiu sem jeito ao toque de lábios e deixou que Nepeta aprofundasse o beijo, segurando-se em seus ombros finos para aproximar seus corpos.

“Não é ele, Equius. Não mais.” Ela disse com um pequeno e imperceptível sorriso em seus lábios, você conseguia sentir sua respiração ofegante contra seus lábios.

“- O quê...?”

Ainda havia rastros de lágrimas em seu rosto, porém toda a tristeza que havia na garota já não existia mais. “- É você.” E sorriu abertamente, colando seus lábios novamente.

Foi inesperado, mas quem disse que você reclamou?

-x-

 _“And in the clouds my head is clear_  
 _Every time you say hello_  
  
 _So heres my heart, and heres my mouth_  
 _And I cant help if things come out_  
 _'Cause there are words I want to shout”_  
Lights **–** “Quiet”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, que horror os quirks traduzidos! D:  
> Enfim, eu achei esse final horrível, mas isso fica para a decisão de vocês.  
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
